


Drink Your Juice

by trenchcoatsandbowlegs



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandbowlegs/pseuds/trenchcoatsandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comforts a sick Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Your Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote when I was feelin' some cute comforting fluff. :)
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters, it's all Kripke's.

"Cas, baby, you need to drink the orange juice, okay? Liquids will help you feel better."

"Dean, I am _fine_." Dean scoffed at his lover.

"Oh, really? So your nose is all stuffy and your eyes are red because you're fine? Not to mention you've been in bed for like two days."

"I've gotten out of bed!" Cas began to protest, but Dean cut him off quickly.

"Bathroom breaks don't count, sweetheart. So just admit you're sick and drink the damn orange juice, okay? I want you to feel better soon."

Dean held the glass of orange juice out to Castiel, pouting just enough so he knew Cas would give in. He sighed dramatically and snatched the drink from Dean's hand and, being careful not to spill any, took a drink long enough to satisfy Dean. Dean just grinned wide at the blanket clad man lying in the middle of their bed.

"Is there anything else I can get you, baby? Soup, pillows, blankets..?"

"You can come here and rest with me, Dean." Cas' voice was quiet, sore through limiting his vocals.

"But then I'll get sick! And how am I supposed to take care of you if I'm sick too?"

Cas have Dean a pout and puppy-dog eyes much as Dean had been giving him moments ago. The bastard must be learning from Sammy.

"Please, Dean?" And that's all it took for Dean to kick of his boots and slide into bed with Cas, pulling the man to his chest. Cas smiled up at him, pleased, and Dean leant down to kiss him. It was slow, passionate, and full of love. When they pulled apart, Cas' smile grew.

"What happened to not getting sick, hmm?" Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

***

"Caaaaas!" Dean called, his voice rough an whiny a week later.

"Yes, Dean?"

Cas sighed, looking to the man lying in the bed much like he had been last week.

"I don't feel good," Dean mumbled, barely coherent through all of the coughing and nose-blowing.

As if to prove his point, Dean sneezed and curled up in the blankets more. Cas just laughed and kissed his forehead.

"You'll feel better soon, I promise. Drink your juice."

Dean grumbled but did so, and Cas couldn't help but smile at the man he loved.

 


End file.
